


Adrien Agreste Is A Twink

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Adrien wakes up to his best friend cuddling him and realizes he may, in fact, be pretty gay (Same bro)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Adrien Agreste Is A Twink

“Mnn…?” Adrien grumbled, eyes blinking rapidly as he woke up. Someone was holding him from behind. He could feel their breath on the back of his neck. Adrien sighed, trying to get up to stretch. However, his partner’s grip only tightened, pulling him back.

“Stay…” A masculine voice said. Adrien was confused now. Just who was he sleeping with? He turned his head to see who it was, only to look into the face of his best friend. Nino’s eyes blinked open; a soft smile appeared on his lips. “Mornin’”

“N-Nino?” Adrien was shocked. How did he end up in bed with his best bro? And why was he spooning him? And why was there something rubbing up against his-

Oh

Oh boy…

“Sleep well?” Nino chuckled, planting a kiss on Adrien’s cheek. The model was too stunned to say anything in response. Nino frowned. “What’s the matter? Do you not remember last night?”

Adrien tried to recall. What was he doing last night? Did he drink? He did feel a bit of a headache, but he hadn’t been hungover that badly before, so he didn’t know what it felt like. “No, not really” He finally said. Nino sighed and sat up, revealing that he was very naked. Adrien was too, for that matter. He pulled up the covers over his crotch, clearly embarrassed. Nino only grinned

“Don’t worry, I already know what you look like down there.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Adrien blushed and swallowed hard. 

“D-did we…?”

“Yeah”

“Was I…?”

“You didn’t seem too drunk if that’s your question,” Nino replied. “I made sure to ask you several times, and you said yes every time. You know I’d never do something to hurt you, right?” He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. The blonde relaxed under his gentle touch. He could remember some things now. He did remember coming to a party with Nino, getting kinda drunk, and leaning on Nino most of the night. He also remembered asking Nino if he’d fuck him, to which Nino replied yes. Adrien felt a sudden pain in his ass, literally.

“Heh…yeah, I remember now. You were pretty rough with me, considering it was my first time” Adrien rubbed his back. Nino winced sympathetically

“Yeah, sorry. You just felt so…” Nino trailed off. He got up, letting the blanket fall off and revealing his body in all its glory. Adrien’s face twisted into a dopey grin.

“Nice cock, bro” He snickered. Nino looked down and saw his member was still pretty excited. Nino shot Adrien a look that made the blonde very hot under the collar (despite not currently wearing a collar)

“Thanks. Yours is pretty good too.” He winked. Adrien blushed but didn’t try to hide it this time. “I’m gonna take a shower. Want to join me?” Nino gestured to the bathroom. In response, Adrien simply threw off the blanket, showing his own erection.

“Why don’t you come back to bed, dear?” He said, imitating an actress he saw in a porno once. Nino tilted his head and grinned

“Aw, I can’t say no to you…” He climbed on top of Adrien and started kissing him. Nino tasted a little bit like beer, but that was probably from last night. The two of them grinded on each other, Nino’s leg running between Adrien’s, their cocks occasionally coming in contact. Adrien suddenly pulled away, leaving Nino to pout.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. Adrien smirked and flipped over onto his belly, pushing his butt into Nino’s crotch. The dark-skinned young man bit his lip and groaned, his best friend wiggling his ass against his throbbing dick.

“Fuck me~”

Nino grabbed Adrien’s hips, but Adrien reached around to stop him

“Not my ass.” He commanded. Nino was confused for a second before he understood. Moving his cockhead down from Adrien’s pucker, he pushed it between Adrien’s surprisingly thick thighs. Nino figured he got a lot of exercise from fencing. And lord did it feel nice. Smooth, hairless legs sandwiching his cock. Nino had to reposition himself so that he and Adrien were on their sides just so he could properly fuck him like this. Adrien reached around to cup Nino’s cheek as his friend held him by the hips. Then he thrust forward, just under Adrien’s balls. He fucked him like that, Nino’s cock between Adrien’s legs. And it felt so good, much better than Nino would’ve thought. Man, they had to try this again soon. In and out, in and out, Adrien’s thighs were so smooth. Nino ran his hands down and grabbed a handful of his bubbly ass, causing the blonde to giggle. Nino slapped them, watching his cheeks jiggle just a bit.

“Fuck, bro…your thighs are so…mph…fuck!” Nino groaned right in Adrien’s ear. The model let out his own moans, short but sweet. With his smooth legs, plump ass, and cute moans, only one word properly described Adrien Agreste: Twink. 

“D-daddy! Oh, fuck me, daddy!” Adrien moaned. He couldn’t help but call Nino that. He was manhandling him, sure, but he felt so good, rubbing against him, and slapping his ass. Adrien felt like he would cum just from the feeling of Nino’s cock rubbing against the underside of his cock

“You want me to fuck your thighs, baby?” Nino groaned

“Yes, daddy!”

“Say it louder!” he commanded.

“YES, DADDY!” Adrien threw his head back as he came. His cock spurts a load of cum that spilled off from his chest onto the bedsheets. Nino came soon too, his own load dampening the sheets in front of Adrien. The two lovers lie there, in each other’s embrace. Nino holding Adrien from behind, and Adrien panting.

“Holy fuck…” Nino breathed

“Yeah…” Adrien nodded slowly. “Now, what was that about a shower?”


End file.
